Dancer in the Dark:Part I
by Edward cullen is my hero
Summary: Bella has an attiude but she can dance.Edwards in the popular crowd.What happens when he sees a girl dancing at school but doesnt know her?His only clue is a video and tattoo. Bellas sister starts bringing the populars home.Will Bella get along with them?
1. My own Personal Hell

**Dancer in the Dark****: Part I**

**Chapter 1**

**My own Personal Hell**

**Bella point of view**

"Bella honey, wake up. It's time for school. You don't want to be late on your first day back as a junior" my mom Renee said after she tapped lightly on my bedroom door.

Renee is my mother and we could not be more opposite. She is fun, lively and bubbly. I'm not fun, lively, or bubbly. She likes bright colours, I like dull colours. She is girly girl and I am tomboy Bella. Even though we do not have much in common I couldn't love her any less. We were like best friends.

"Mmmm okay" I muttered sleepily and rolled on to what I thought was the other side of my bed but rolled off the bed instead and let out a groan of frustration at which Renee gladly laughed at. I glared at her. She always thought my klutziness was funny.

I am extremely clumsy when I walk but when doing sports or stuff I would be fine. I'm incredibly graceful when I dance. It's like there is someone else inside of me. I love how I feel when I dance. Renee, Charlie, Melissa and Mrs. Cope knew I liked to dance but no one else knew and that was the way I wanted it. They had never actually seen me dance. If people at school knew I could dance they would most likely try and break my legs so I couldn't dance. I do all types of dancing. You name it I'll do it. I never had a single dance lesson. I taught myself. Whenever I would be walking and I seen kids jumping rope in the park I would copy their tricks but without the rope and make them into something of my own. I like to video cord the schools basketball, netball, football team and the cheerleading squad too. I also watch wrestling because it also has great moves. I then would load them into my computer and sort of customize them so they fit with me. I don't like the slutty kind of hooker dancing though I am most likely able to do it. Dancing is practically my life, but I won't really get a job anywhere because who hires dancers unless it's burlesque dancers or pole dancing. So even though dancing is on top of my list I can't do it. Second to dancing would be to write. I would love to be a writer, but I'll leave writing until it comes to my senior year. I'm only a junior.

Now back to me being clumsy, I don't know which side of the family I get it from because both Charlie and Renee have good coordination. I remember I asked them both before when I was younger if I was adopted because they both had good looks and I was an ugly duckling. I obviously wasn't adopted, thank god.

I have Charlie's brown eyes and brown hair. I have my mothers heart shaped face and I don't mean to sound big headed but I have a weird figure. I am extremely skinny. I also used to have big square glasses until I had enough of people pushing me around at school last year and then kicking them away so I couldn't get them so I decided to get contact lenses instead. I still wear my glasses at home though.

I also have a sister called Melissa. Melissa has natural blonde hair with darker bits of caramel through it that goes down her back. She had Renee's green eyes and she also had a great figure. We never got along with each other. She's part of the 'popular' crowd. I didn't like any of them. Melissa has a boyfriend called Kyle who is also in the 'popular' crowd. I hate that there is cliques in high school. I wish it was like kindergarten where anyone could be do whatever they wan and be friends with whoever they want.

I pulled back the comforters of off myself and sat up slowly. I yawned and stretched out my muscles. I walked over to my i-home and started the music up. Super massive black coal by Muse filled the room. This was one of my favourite songs to dance to. I liked to do some ballet in my dance for this song but I also liked to do other dances in this song combined with others.

I quickly spread out my comforter and smoothed it down on my bed. Then I started to dance to the music. I done a triple pirouette and then started to do hip hop.

"Bella stop dancing. You have school" my mum Renee shouted up from downstairs. I stopped what I was doing and went into my bathroom. I looked into the mirror at the mess on top of my head which was meant to be hair. I got into the shower and did my daily bathroom routine.

I came out and looked into the mirror again. My hair was now wet and hung limp down my back. I walked into my room and got dressed into my baggy jeans that hung low on my hips, a long sleeved red top and a black tank top over my red one along with my red flat pumps. I blow dried my hair and it was a big massive bush. I bent over and flung my hair forward and grabbed it into a ponytail. I applied some black eyeliner and I was ready. I grabbed my i-pod out of the i-home and made my way down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and had two bowls of cereal, four pieces of toast and then I grabbed a banana to eat on my way to school. Renee looked at me shocked. Renee had never seen me eat breakfast before because she was always away at work in the morning.

"How can you eat so much?" Renee asked with her mouth hanging open. Just then Melissa walked into the room wearing a bright pink boob tube top, denim jeans, a denim cropped jacket along with pink heels and make up plastered on her face.

"You'll soon be as fat as a whore" Melissa said giving me a fake smile.

"Barbie wants her clothes back and Michael Jackson wants his face back too" I said and got up to leave. I never understood why she just had to have a go at me all the time. I grabbed my car keys and walked out to my baby.

I had a black Porsche Cayman. I absolutely adored my car. Melissa had a Volkswagen Beetle. IT was a convertible and pink too. I know, who on earth would want a pink god damn car. No one unless it was Barbie….or Melissa.

I started the car up and I put my Muse cd into the cd player. I pulled out of the drive way and ate the banana while I drove. When I finished I threw the skin out the window. I pulled into the school parking lot within ten minutes. I pulled into the parking space nearest to the school. Welcome to forks high also known as my own personal hell. I didn't think about it I just parked, and guess what? I parked right in between Rosalie Hale's car and Edward Cullen's car.

I cut the engine, grabbed my bag and got out of the car. The so called 'popular' crowd ―including Melissa― were around his car chatting amongst them selves. Well most of them apart from Tanya and Edward who looked like they were trying to see if the others head could go into the others mouth but they were just in a major make out session.

I slammed my car door shut and they all turned around to me staring. Melissa came stomping over to me angry but she tried to look cool while angry. She never came over to me in school.

"Like what the hell was that?" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What was what this time?" I huffed rolling my eyes. She blamed me for the most ridiculous thing ever. One time she blamed me for stealing one of her thongs. I didn't though because I would never touch them. In the end she found out Tanya borrowed it, which in my case is just disgusting.

"Don't you like roll your eyes at me" she said a little louder then necessary.

"Fine I'll give you a right hook instead if you'd prefer that?"

"Like you took my parking space" she stated.

"Doesn't have your name on it"

"Like I always park here" she said her anger bubbling.

"Oh my god I'm like so sorry but your not like today so like ya piss off" I said imitating her and I walked off.

I walked into the building pleased with myself. I quickly went into the cafeteria and got a ham and tuna sandwich along with a coke, but it wasn't for me it was for Mrs. Cope. I get her, her food and she lets me use the use the gym after school to practice dancing in seeing as it is bigger then my bedroom and I also use it at lunch time.

I walked down the hall and into Mrs. Cope's office. Mrs. Cope and I had a good bond. We were friend's, she gave me advice on things sometimes. I wasn't a teachers pet or anything but we did get along. She had gotten me a copy of the gym key which I was grateful for.

"Good morning" I said to Mrs. Cope when I reached her desk "The usual"

"Morning to you too Bella. Thank you dear" we both nodded and I left the room. I needed to get to my locker before class so today I had to cut our conversation short.

When I got to my locker I grabbed the books I needed and put them in my bag. That's when someone got thrown against my locker. _Great there's going to be a fight _I thought sarcastically. I zipped up my bag and slung it up on my shoulder when someone got pushed on me and we both fell to the floor. I had landed on top of him somehow, whoever 'him' was. There were different commentaries going on like 'oh' and 'burn' and some other crap. I realised then that it was a boy from my English class named Derek that had fallen on me or should I say pushed. I looked up to see Edward Cullen looking pretty smug. I knew this wasn't Derek's fault.

I got up and helped Derek up too. Edward walked over and once again started to slam Derek against the lockers. Edward's knuckles were white because of the strength he was using and then the pressure applied to his knuckles.

Everyone in the crowd that had gathered were all shouting "fight" repeatedly. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale however weren't shouting fight, they were looking…..ashamed…was I seeing right? They were looking at Edward ashamed.

Edward was now punching Derek. I wonder what he did to deserve this because Derek was always nice to everyone. It was as if my prayers had been answered because I had just heard from some one that he didn't do anything. I walked through the crowd of people to where Edward and Derek were in the middle of the crowd.

I stood in between Derek and Edward so now Edward wouldn't be able to hit Derek unless he hit me, but I knew he wouldn't. I turned around and lifted Derek's bag up of the floor and slung it around my shoulder and helped him up off of the floor. Edward just walked away saying 'I'll see you later' to Derek. The crowd that had gathered were now walking away disappointed that it didn't last longer. Derek tried to steady him self but he ended up stumbling until I caught him.

We made our way over to a bench that was up against the wall. His nose was bleeding but that was the only injury I could see but he was probably sore in his stomach from the punches he got from Edward. I dropped our bags on the floor and crouched down in front of him.

"You okay?" I asked.

He moaned and replied "Yeah, thanks Bella"

"No problem. Cullen's an asshole anyway. So why did he attack you?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't recall ever doing anything bad to him"

Just then the bell rang signalling for us to get to our first lesson.

"I'd better head on. Are you going to be okay?" I asked him again.

He got up, grabbed his bag and turned towards me "Yeah don't worry. Thanks again" and he walked off.

I grabbed my bag and headed of to English my first class of the day.

I walked into the classroom and I looked around for a spare seat. Everyone was already seated and the only seat left was in between Rosalie hale and Kate Denali. I groaned and shuffled my way to the seat.

I sat down and I earned a glare from both Rosalie and Kate. This was going to be a long class. Suddenly English wasn't my favourite subject anymore.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked coldly.

"Sitting"

"Not in that seat you aren't"

"Well look around. Unless you find another empty seat for me to sit in please do tell me because I'm just as happy about sitting here as you are" I said sarcastically. I don't know why but I was being sarcastic all morning. Rosalie just snorted and then the teacher came in two minutes later.

Rosalie was probably the bitchiest out of the lot but Tanya Denali wouldn't be far behind. Rosalie practically hates everyone who wasn't in her group. Kate wasn't as bitchy as her but Kate loved to start rumours.

English passed by slowly and Rosalie and Kate kept giving me glares. I had American history next. I was once again seated next to another 'popular'. This time it was Jasper Hale. Jasper wasn't all that bad. He never got into fights, he wasn't as loud as the others and he actually gave me a smile when I sat down. He was most likely my favourite person in that group.

I had Spanish next and I was actually thankful I was seated next to Mike, but Emmet was behind me and so was Alice and the rest of the popular crowd were scattered about the classroom. Emmet and Alice were alright. They never glare at me so I thought they were okay.

I was currently listening to Mr. Vardner telling us about old Spanish sayings and phrases when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked at the arm and to whom it belonged to. Obviously it was Mike. I now took back my earlier statement about being happy to be seated beside him. I grabbed his arm and threw it at him. I could hear some one giggle and then a boisterous laugh. It was coming from behind me. I turned around and it was Alice and Emmet laughing at Mike. They were lucky the teacher didn't hear them or else it would have been detention. Emmet grinned at me showing cute dimples and Alice smiled at me. Maybe they weren't too bad.

I was grateful when the bell rang for lunch. I needed my daily dose of dancing. I ran to my locker and switched my books about, threw my bag beside my locker and then I head to the cafeteria.

I walked into the cafeteria and bought a bottle of water, a burger with a salad, two pieces of pizza and sliced cucumber. I could eat whatever I wanted because with me dancing I always worked it off. I went and sat down at the usual table. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Lola, Ben and Angela. I preferred Angela and Ben the most. They were both really nice.

Once I sat down they all stared at my plate of food like the always do. They were surprised I could eat so much and not put on any weight. I ate my food quickly and contributed to some of the conversation before I was off to the gym to dance.

I only go to the gym at lunch time on Mondays and Wednesdays because those are the days that the basketball team have practice. Then on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays I use it after school and not during lunch.

I put my cd into the cd player. It was a new one I put together. I cut out some bits of songs and mixed them together. I was going to do a new dance routine to it today. I then set up my video camcorder up so I could watch what it later on. I used the video to point out my mistakes and to help me memorize the routine.

I went into the centre of the gym and crouched down onto one knee with my hands behind my back and my head down and waited for the music to come on. When the music started I started with krumping. I did a chest pop along with two arm swings with three stomps. Then I switched from the krumping to the Harlem shake adding on my one moves after that and I started some snap dancing with a double hop and a triple shimmy, double quarter hop back ―my own move― the crip walk adding a double snap, a pirouette and a pop and lock.

I was so caught up in my own little bubble I forgot that the bell was going to ring so when it did ring I fell on my ass. I groaned and got up and turned of the cd player, grabbed my cd and camcorder and put them in my bag and headed of to that the bell was going to ring so when it did ring I fell on my ass. I groaned and got up and turned of the cd player, grabbed my cd and camcorder and put them in my bag and headed of towards biology.

I walked in a couple minutes late and Mr. Banner gave me a disappointed look and said "Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan. Now where were you coming from?"

"Oh you know a quick trip to the moon and back" People erupted in laughter. I walked down ―oh my god. God really has it in for me today doesn't he― and there was Edward Cullen sitting beside the only seat left in the classroom.

Mr. Banner knew me too well. I was really good at all my school work so he didn't really care if I was late just as long as my work was good.

I sat down in my seat and I heard Tanya Denali saying to Irina how it was so unfair I get to sit beside her teddy Eddie. I think I might be sick.

Tanya would drive anyone like me mad. Her voice is so nasally and high pitched its horrible. We went to kindergarten together and she even drove me mad then, I actually punched her for it and I cut her hair during nap time. It might have been tight but I think she deserved it.

Edward Cullen, where do I begin? Well he is the female fantasy, but not mine. Yeah I agree he is hot and good looking but it's not just the looks that count now is it? Angela and Ben had a great relationship they knew each other inside and out. I was never really into the boyfriend scene because I was always focused on my dancing. Edward and Tanya were like a couple from a teen movie. Cheerleader captain and football captain, it is so obvious isn't it? They were destined to be together.

I could feel Edward staring at me but I let it go. After another ten minutes he still didn't stop staring. I finally cracked.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

"Tanya" he smirked. I looked to my right and she was across from me at another table.

"Good" I sneered.

Surprisingly biology passed quickly and so did gym. I was now at my locker getting the books I would need for homework. I closed my locker and walked out of the building.

Once I reached the parking lot I caught a glimpse of Derek. I ran over to him.

"Hey Derek! How are you feeling?"

"Hi Bella. I'm good thanks for stopping it"

"Forget it. It was nothing" I smiled at him.

"Well I'll see you around"

"Yeah bye. See ya" I said and waved to him.

I walked over to my car and got in. I turned on the cd player in my car full blast and went speeding out of the parking lot to home.

Little did I know though later I would get a surprise. But not a good one.

**A/N: ****I have fallen in love with this story. I have it all planned out. So any questions just ask me. R&R!**

**Amanda =]**


	2. Routines and Hide and Seek

**Dancer in the Dark: Part I**

**Chapter 2**

**Routines and Hide and Seek**

**Bella point of view**

I quickly drove home in my car listening to the song 'American idiot'. I swiftly pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. I grabbed my stuff from the passenger seat, got out and locked the car before hurrying up the steps leading into the front porch that lead into our three storey house.

I know that Forks isn't that big of a town but there are some rich families that liver here. Like the Cullen's, the Hale's, the Denali's and well basically everybody who is in the popular crowd really. Yes my parents are rich too but I'm not in with there crowd for several reasons. Number one being that I can't stand most of them, number two is that they are predictable like a movie like the top cheerleader and the captain of the football team. And the other reasons being that I hate them, they hate me and we just don't have _anything _in common. At all.

I opened the door and dropped my bag beside the coat hanger, slipped my shoes off and walked through the hall and into the kitchen to see Renee cooking. I walked over to stand beside her after grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey mom" I said looking over her shoulder to see her making lasagne. I don't mean to brag but Renee is good cook but I can cook better then her.

"Hey Bells! How was school?" she answered cheerfully. She was always bubbly.

"Same old same old" I shrugged "see ya" and then I left to go upstairs.

I walked up to the third floor which was practically mine since Melissa was too lazy to get up of her own ass and walk up to which I was grateful. I threw off my two tops and stood in the middle of my room in my jeans and bright yellow bra looking at myself in the mirror. Your probably thinking that I'm self obsessed with myself because I'm looking at myself in my mirror but I was actually looking at my stomach. I could eat like a horse and never put on weight but I looked a bit different today for some reason.

I walked into my bathroom and pulled my jeans off and stepped up onto the weighing scales. It showed that I had gained seven pounds over the past week. I was shocked but sure what could I expect. I didn't get much dancing done this week as I normally do but I needed to lose it fast. No, I'm not some girl that obsesses over weight a lot but I have to keep the weight off of myself for me to continue dancing. I headed out the bathroom and back into my bedroom.

I could hear cars and people talking outside so curiosity took the better of me and I walked over to my huge bedroom window and looked out and almost died of shock. Sitting there in the drive way were about four cars and sitting around them talking with my parents were none other then the fucking popular crowd, from now on I'm gonna call them pops because popular crowd is too much of a fucking handful. They were all there. Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Alex, Tanya, Irina, Kate and Luke were all there. Then last but not least my bitch of a sister.

I hoped that they wouldn't stay long but then I heard Renee and Charlie call to them as they went into their car "Bye kids have fun with your sleepover". It was like my whole world came crashing down on me with just those seven little words. They were staying over tonight and nobody even thought to think if I would like having them over or not. Some fucking family I have.

They continued to talk for another minute or two and Emmet turned and looked up and spotted me. I was still standing there in shock. He grinned, waved and started laughing his head off while pretending to massage his chest. I waved back and shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'what'. Then he pointed to his chest then at me. I looked at my chest only realising that I was standing in my bra and jeans while he seen me.

I jumped away quickly from the window in time to see them walking to the front porch of my house. I planned on going for a run in our mini gym ―yes our own mini gym― and then working on the weights for a while. I put on my navy and light blue Nike tank top along with matching three quarter length trousers, threw my hair in a bun, grabbed my i-pod and left my room while slipping my phone out of its charger and in my pocket.

I thought Melissa is probably doing this to annoy me because I showed her up today in front of her so called friends so now instead of letting her know that it's annoying me I was going to continue on like normal but secretly avoid them and _try _to not get mad.

I walked down to through the second storey and onto into the hallway of the ground. I walked down the hall and turned left to open the door and I walked in. I was bout to vomit at what I was seeing. There making out on top of _my_ treadmill that _I_ always use was none other then fucking Melissa and Kyle.

I walked straight up to them and literally threw Melissa of Kyle and she fell to the ground. She looked at me with pure hatred. She got up with the help of Kyle and brushed herself off before walking up to me in which she thought was threatening and said "If you ever do tha-" but I cut her off before she could finish.

"If I ever catch you like that again on my stuff, you'll be lucky if you can ever suck face again when I'm done with you" I threatened.

To say this bluntly is that Melissa is scared shitless of me. Hell, nearly all the female population in Forks high is afraid of me. So what I may have gotten into some fights but I wasn't like a monster or anything. There were all types of rumours going round about me like I killed someone and that I smoke, do drugs, I got pregnant and that I was adopted. Not one single one of them where true. I never killed anyone, I don't smoke or do drugs because it's bad for my health if I want to be a dancer, I never got pregnant because I was still a virgin and I wasn't adopted.

She grabbed Kyle's hand and stormed off and out of the room while I continued to start my workout.

I was halfway through my workout when I heard shouting and cheering. Then the door burst open and they all came in. _Looks like I was going to have to cut my work out short_ _today_ I thought.

They all stopped as soon as they saw me holding one of the heaviest dung bells in the room. Emmet's mouth about dropped to the floor in what looked like shock. They were still staring at me stupidly until I spoke.

"C'mon it's not like you never seen a girl work out before" then they all closed their mouths.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder while cuddling to Edward.

"I live here" I said coldly.

"Get out" Melissa ordered from where she stood beside Kyle. I set the dung bells back down and stood up folding my arms over my chest and raising one of my eyebrows up at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's eyes widen as soon as I folded my arms. _Great _I thought sarcastically _he's checking out my boobs._

"Why?" I asked and sent a glare to Edward who seemed to straighten up a bit and look at Melissa who was now talking.

"We need to practise the cheer routines and in order to do that we need to move things about, including that contraption" she said and the boys went and started to move things.

"Do it outside there wont be any room in here to do if you are throwing each other in the air"

"She does have a point" Rosalie pointed out and I was actually shocked. She was agreeing with me.

"Fine" Melissa and Tanya huffed and left. The boys put whatever they managed to move back again and left too. That was easy.

I started again with my work out but because of Melissa and her minions interrupting me I couldn't get back my focus. I decided to leave it and I left to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I grabbed a towel on the way out and slung it over my right shoulder after drying off a bit. I walked into the kitchen and through the sliding glass doors I could see Alice and Melissa in a heated argument. Alice was pointing her perfectly manicured nails at Melissa and Melissa then slapped Alice's finger away and pointed her fake nails at her instead.

I slid the glass doors opened and walked over to where they all were. Alice was now panting heavily and Melissa was in bitch fight mode. If Alice was lucky maybe she will just get a little slap of her.

I was now standing beside Emmet and asked "What's going on?"

"There fighting over their cheer routine. Stupid if you ask my opinion"

"No! It's meant to be a double flip and then a basket toss." Alice shouted angrily at Melissa.

"You're wrong. It should be strut, strut and then splits" Melissa argued back.

I thought about what they were trying to do. Alice's suggestion about the double flip and basket toss would result in them losing out in four players and then a new routing would need to be designed so they would be able to do a stunt and be in time for the basket toss. It wasn't going to work. Melissa's idea would lose them points for her slut like moves and the fact that they wouldn't get to each other in time for the flyer to do the splits. So they were both wrong. I think I'll be nice just this once and tell them what to do.

"Shut up" I yelled and then there was silence.

"Alice your idea would result in the team learning a new routine just to fit in with the basket toss" I said to her and she thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

"See I told you but-" Melissa started but I cut her off.

"Your idea won't work either. You'll lose points for your slut like moves" Emmet roared with laugher along with everyone else chuckling and giggling apart from Melissa who looked livid "and the rest of the team wouldn't be there in time for the flyer to do the splits" I explained to her.

"How do you know so much?" Edward questioned looking at me curiously.

"Doesn't matter" I waved it off "You should try some jerkin to the front instead of the strut then pop your shoulders forward and then back while moving towards each other so you can get into position to send the flyer up to do a scorpion" I said and the girls had their mouths open in shock.

"Oh my god" Alice squealed running over to me "That's class. You're awesome" and then she tackled me in a bone crushing hug.

I froze while she kept hugging me and praising me not knowing what to do. She then let go and looked around at everyone else who had what-the-fuck-just-happened looks on their faces.

"What? Can't I hug a girl" she said annoyed "lets just get started now with what Bella said" then her and the girls started to practise. I said bye to Emmet who was still standing beside me and then left to go upstairs to my room.

I walked into the house, up the stairs to my room and got started on my homework.

When I finished with my homework I decided to take a shower. I grabbed some towels and walked into my bathroom. I got into the shower and quickly massaged the shampoo into my hair, rinsed it out and repeated it again with the conditioner. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and one around my hair.

I walked back to my bedroom and changed into my pyjama shorts and top. I pulled on a pair of fluffy socks and then put on my slipper ugg boots. I quickly brushed through my hair and threw it up into a messy bun.

I walked over to my i-home and was about to turn it on when I heard my stomach growl. I stopped what I was about to do and left my room and headed downstairs.

When I was halfway down I could hear laughter and chatting then it died down and then a squeal and then everyone left the sitting room which I could see now that I was down. Every one went their separate ways all over the place and I could hear someone counting in the sitting room. I guess they're playing hide and seek.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make myself some toast. I noticed a note left stuck to the fridge and pulled it off and read it. It was from Renee.

_Lasagne is in the oven_

_Love Mom_

_P.S Bella try and behave_

I scoffed at the letter, scrunched it up and binned it. Once I made the toast and had eaten it I poured myself a pint of water and left the kitchen.

I was walking up the stairs when I heard someone shouting "I found you" it kinda sounded like Alice but I wasn't too sure.

I got to my floor and walked into my room and I got a weird feeling. It was like I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I ignored it and turned on my i-home and speak to angels started up. I was about to start doing some stretching when I heard a strange noise coming from my wardrobe. It sounded like giggling and a mix of snorting.

I walked over to my wardrobe and swung the door open. Sitting on the floor in my closet were Emmet and Luke holding a black tankini sports bra of mine while laughing.

Luke stopped laughing as soon as he seen me and while Emmet was still pissing himself while laughing. Then he turned and caught sight of me and he immediately threw my bra at Luke and said "It was him! It was all him! I swear! I was forced to do it!!" Emmet pleaded like a child. I found it a bit hard to stay mad because he was so funny pleading but I Bella Swan do not let anyone get away with invading my personal stuff.

I leaned forward and grabbed them both by the ears and they started a round of "Ows" and I lead them out of room and dragged them down the stairs and outside to where the pool was.

They were too busy moaning about how sore it was that I pushed them in and Emmet let a scream which you could mistaken as a female.

I wiped my hands against each other while everyone else came running out. As soon as they caught sight of what happened they started to laugh apart from Melissa who glared at me and said "We need to talk now"

"Fine" I said smugly.

We walked back into the house while the rest were trying to calm down outside.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life? No, no wait. Why are you such a freak?" Melissa asked.

"I'm not trying to ruin your life you will probably do it yourself which will make all the more joyful to watch. Oh and me a freak? I don't cover myself in crap or have these silly short skirts that you could probably use for belts!"

After I had finished my little rant Melissa was left standing there speechless.

After about a minute or so everyone came in while Luke and Emmet ran upstairs straight away to probably get changed out of their now wet clothes.

"I have a good figure. I like to flaunt it off. Just because you're fat there is no need to complain about how I am thin and like to show it"

"Just shut up why don't you? You never stop going on and on about the most idiotic things"

"Uuugghh" she shouted angrily.

"Looks like someone's PMSing" I sang sweetly at her.

"C'mon lets go watch a movie" she said to everyone.

"I'm going to bed now so keep the noise down" I called after them while heading upstairs.

I was walking through the hallway not looking where I was going and bumped into Edward. It was that hard that I would have fallen but I stumbled a bit and he steadied me by holding my shoulders.

"Watch it there you might hurt yourself" he smirked.

"Whatever" I said and walked away but turned around again quickly and shouted to him "Hey! Why did you start on Derek today? From what I've heard he didn't do anything"

He walked up to me and said "Tanya told me he was eyeing her up and touching her. She told him to stop but he wouldn't leave her alone so she came to me to sort him out" he said coldly.

I rolled my eyes and said "And you believed that?"

"Yes. Why? Are you trying to make her out to be some sort of liar?" he snapped.

"Nope I'm not she's done that herself" I said and before he could say something back I sang innocently "Good night Edward"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages but my laptop broke. It's fixed now though, thank god. So here's the second chapter. If anybody has any ideas they'd like to share let me know and if you have any questions just ask. Read and review. I hope you like it next couple of chapters will be better!**

**Amanda =]**


	3. Tattoos and a Chineese

**Dancer in the Dark: Part I**

**Chapter 3**

**Tattoos and a Chineese**

**Bella point of view**

I woke up to thumping on my door. I rolled over in my bed to see what it was and fell out.

"Uugghhh!" I groaned pulling myself off the floor. I threw my blanket back on the bed and walked to my door and opened it revealing Melissa. For once in my life I was surprised.

"You have to stay off school today okay?" she said.

"Why?" because we're all staying off and we'll be forging notes to the school that we went on a family camping trip with everyone else's families. So please don't go to school?" she explained.

"Yeah sure" I said and closed the door and went back to bed.

I woke up again at around eleven o' clock and took a shower. After my shower I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a long white tank top, a light blue hoodie and a pair of flat white boots with my skinny jeans tucked into them. I blow dried my hair and straightened it and clipped some bits at the side back.

I grabbed my handbag and headed down stairs. Everyone was around the table eating breakfast. Well what Emmet was eating was like breakfast, dinner and supper all in one. Then the girls just ate like barely anything just a piece of fruit or a granola bar.

"Morning" I said to them as I walked in.

I went straight to the fridge and pulled out a yoghurt. Then I grabbed a banana and an apple of the table. I walked over to the cupboards and grabbed some cereal. I poured my self my cereal and sat down at the breakfast bar and quickly ate it and the fruit and yoghurt too. Once I was finished the girls were staring at me in a disgusted way apart from Alice and Rosalie. They weren't disgust but they didn't show any emotion in their face.

I washed my dishes and put them away while everyone else gathered in the sitting room. I went into the study and grabbed my laptop and brought it into the sitting room and sat on an armchair. I turned on my laptop and opened up the picture of the tattoo I had saved on it. I walked back into the study and connected it up with the printer and printed it out. **(Tattoo link is on profile)**

I folded it up and put it into my handbag and headed back into the sitting room.

"Hey Melissa" I called.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm away out right so do you want me to get a chineese on the way back?" I asked. It was rare times like these we actually kinda sorta got along.

"Do you guys want a chineese?" she said turning to the rest of them.

A round of yes's and sure were said and Emmet shouted "To the hell to the yeah"

"Okay. What's everyone getting?" I asked and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

After I had taken everyone's order I left the kitchen and got into my car. I started the engine and headed to Port Angeles.

After driving for a while I finally got to Port Angeles. I pulled up outside of the Blacks Tattoos. I had heard this was the best place to get a tattoo done.

I grabbed my handbag, got out of the car and walked to Blacks Tattoos while locking my car with the button on the keys. I swear if anyone walked by and saw that it would look like something out of a movie.

I opened the door to Blacks and there was a man in a wheel chair behind the desk writing some things down. He didn't notice that I had come in and he must have got frustrated with something and he placed the pen down a bit forcefully and it rolled off of the counter. I walked over quickly and handed it back to him.

"Oh sorry about that dear. Trying to add these god damn bills. A pain in the behind if you ask me" he said jokingly but a bit serious.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Bella" I smiled back at him and we shook hands.

"Lovely to meet you Bella, I'm Billy. So what can I do for ya?" he asked smiling warmly at me.

"Well obviously a tattoo" I joked "I actually have picture here of what I kinda want but I want it the whole way up. If that's okay?" I explained.

"Can I see the picture? He asked while taking out a pair of glasses from the pocket of his shirt.

I pulled the picture from my bag and handed it to him.

"I like the design in it but I want it the whole way up my leg" I said gesturing to my leg were I wanted it.

"Right, right. I see. One second honey" he wheeled himself out into another room out back and I heard him talking to someone.

After about five minutes Billy came out again but not alone. Pushing him was a boy about my age. He was tall with his hair cut up short. He obviously had a lot of muscles, russet coloured skin and white teeth that contrasted of his skin and he was at least six foot four. He had a tattoo on the top of his right arm. He could be a model if he wanted to.

"Right I must go visit the Clearwater's down the road now. It was lovely meeting you Bella. I hope Jacob here can give you what you want and I'll hopefully see you again" he said and left.

"Hey. I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake if you want." He smiled at me while we shook hands.

"Hey Jake I'm Bella" I said smiling too.

"Okay so you want butterflies the whole way up your leg. Right?" he asked.

"Yeah on my left leg. I gave Billy the picture of what I kinda want" I said pointing to the picture on the desk.

"Right I see." He looked at the picture "I'm gonna draw one up like this if you want to stay and wait until I do it your welcome to but if you want you can come back in around thirty minutes."

"I'll wait if that's okay?" I asked.

"That perfectly fine. Come on through" he said directing me to the back room.

"Stand still for a moment okay. I just need to trace the outline of your leg onto this paper." He explained and I stood still while he did it.

"Okay let's get started" he said and we sat at a table while he drew.

After a couple minutes of drawing out the tattoo it looked great.

"So Bella do you go to school?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I got to Forks High. What about you?" I asked as I watched his hands move along the paper effortlessly.

"Here in Port Angeles. Shouldn't you be at school today?" he asked slightly confused.

"Yeah but my sister had friends over and wanted to take the day off when our parents aren't home so she wanted me to stay so I said yeah why not and it was the perfect opportunity to get the tattoo done." I explained to him when a sudden thought occurred.

"Hey why aren't you at school?" I asked now being the curious one.

"I help my dad out on Tuesday's" he said nodding. "Want to play twenty questions?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" I grinned.

"Okay let's see. Favourite colour?" he asked.

"Green" I said for some stupid reason.

"Brown. Your turn"

"Favourite subject at school?" I asked.

"I would have to say none. I don't like any of them"

"I like English"

"What do you want to be when your older or what do you want to do?" The way Jacob asked these question you could tell he was genuinely curious.

"I want to be a dancer but I don't think it will work out that well because it's usually pole dancing or burlesque but I want to do like hip hop, lyrical just anything. So if dancing doesn't work out I want to be a writer." I said.

"Looks liked I'm done" he said showing me the drawing.

When I looked at what he had drawn I was speechless. He was amazing. Like absolutely incredible.

"Oh my god" I squealed and hugged him. I was shocked at what I did but I didn't care because he got it exactly they way I wanted it. No actually he got it better then what I wanted. He was shocked at first too but then he hugged me back. Once we stopped hugging he said "You ready?" I nodded.

"Let's do it" he said and led me out into another room with everything set up.

"Okay for me to do it you'll em...might...eh..." he scratched the back of his neck nervously "You will have to take your jeans off, sorry"

I blushed and said "That's cool" I nodded.

"There's a bathroom there" he pointed to a door. I walked into the bathroom and took of my boots and trousers. I came back out of the bathroom and set my things down on a chair while Jacob had his back turned to me doing something with the needles.

"Eh…I'm ready?" I asked.

He turned around and you could see a blush forming on his cheeks. "Just lie down here" he patted the reclined chair.

I sat down on my side on the chair so the leg he was going to tattoo was facing him. He pulled a chair over to sit beside me and started the tattoo.

It was sore at first but it was okay after a while.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked.

"A mechanic"

"Really?" I asked.

"I know. I seem like I want to do tattoo art but I love working with cars"

"Cool"

"So Bella any boyfriends on the scene?" he asked

"Nope. Single"

"Cool, cool" he nodded "This is gonna hurt now"

After another hour Jacob had finished and he was now leading me to a mirror so I could see it.

"Ta-da" he sang once I looked in the mirror. **(Picture of the tattoo is on my profile but the tattoo Bella has is the whole way up her leg)**

"Holy shit!" I shouted "I love it! I fucking love it" I jumped up and hugged him and wrapped my legs around his waist while probably crushing him.

He just laughed and set me down on the ground again.

"C'mon now so I can put a cover over it"

Once he had out the cover on it and I had gotten dressed again I paid him and was just about to leave when he came up to the door beside me.

"Em…Bella I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me sometime?" he asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Definitely" I smiled at him "Let me give you my number"

He handed me his cell phone while I handed him mine. He hand me back my phone and I gave his back to him. I leaned up and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek and said "I'll see ya Jake"

"I'll call you" he waved his phone while grinning like he had won the lottery.

I got into my car and drove down to the Red Roof chineese. I ordered what everyone asked for and paid them. The chineese guy was really creepy. He was just staring at me.

I was on my back home when I pulled over to the side of the road to make sure none of the food had spilled all over my car. It was fine so I continued going home.

Soon I was pulling into the garage at my house. I grabbed the bags of chineese food and carried them up to the porch. My hands were full so I had to open the door with my foot and close it again.

I walked into the kitchen and set everything out on plates and organized them so I they were seated beside their girlfriend or boyfriend. I was in a great mood since I got my tattoo and since I had met Jake.

I walked up the stairs to Melissa's room knocked and walked in. Everyone was all sitting about and Melissa, Tanya, Kate Irina, Luke, Kyle and Alex were all smoking.

As soon as I had walked in the smell of smoke hit me bad. I walked over to everyone who was smoking and took the fags of them while pinching my nose and then I put them out and dumped them.

"If you smoke it's bad for my health too and yours. You'll get wrinkles, yellow teeth, yellow nails, bad breath, black gums and lung cancer. So stop smoking" I ranted on "C'mon the chineese is out"

I left the room with them following me while huffing about how I was stupid about the cigarette incident. We got to the kitchen and I told everyone which one was there's and we all headed into the sitting room.

We were all settled down eating when Emmet decided he wanted to watch a DVD so we let him. He picked You, Me and Dupree.

Just before the movie started Melissa said "Mom and dad called. They're staying another night down in where ever they are"

"Okay" I replied.

"Hey what were you doing down in Port Angeles?" she asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"My business not yours" I said while digging my fork into the beef.

Once the movie was over I decided to do the dishes and guess who decided to help me? Alice did. I was completely shocked at first.

As we washed the dishes Alice went on about how she wanted to be a fashion designer and outsell Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Coco Chanel and other top designers.

"So Bella what do you want to do when you leave school?" she asked as she finished drying a plate.

"I want to be a da-" I stopped myself before I could finish the sentence because I didn't want her to know I wanted to be a dancer she would probably just laugh in my face as if I was joking.

"I want to be a writer" I finally said.

Once Alice and I finished up with the dishes we head back into the sitting room to see Jasper and Emmet in a heated game of twister.

"Jasper you gay homosexual. Get your arm away from my crotch." Emmet screamed like a little girl.

"Dude that's your own hand" Jasper said while laughing.

"Oh" Emmet said embarrassed.

Jasper was laughing so hard that he fell and everyone else laughed to while Emmet did a victory dance.

I looked at the time and hadn't realised that it was now ten o' clock.

"I'm away to bed. Can you keep the noise down again?" I said.

"Sure. No problem" Alice said and walked over and gave me a hug and said "Night Bella. Again Alice had given me a hug and I froze in place like the first time.

"Thanks for the chineese" Emmet said while licking his lips.

"You're welcome. Good night" I walked out and left them. It looks like they were staying again tonight.

I walked up to my room and quickly changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and hair, set my alarm clock and went to bed.

I was lying in bed for about ten minutes when I got a text.

**Sweet dreams Bella. Jx**

I quickly sent a reply back to him.

**Good night Jake! ;) B(x)**

I put my phone on my bedside locker and then fell asleep.

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like it. I like to say thank you to BellaD who is probably my best reviewer. BellaD your awesome! :D So any questions just ask! Read and Review!**

**Amanda =]**


	4. Splash and Starbucks

**Dancer in the Dark: Part I**

**Chapter 4**

**Splash and Starbucks**

**Bella point of view**

"Wake up sleepy head" some one giggled while nudging me.

I yawned and turned away from whoever it was that was trying to wake me up. I snuggled up closer to my blankets to get warmer. I was grateful that the person who was trying to wake me had gone and now there was no giggling or nudging. Just relaxing peace and quiet.

I was about to fall asleep again but then the blankets were taken away from me. Whenever people wake me up I can't stand it when they take my covers off of me but if they ring an alarm clock or something I would be fine.

I opened my eyes and stood up out of the bed and looked at Alice who was holding up my blanket.

"Alice!" I shouted "What the hell did you do that for? Why are you in my room?!"

"Melissa said to go wake you up." She shrugged casually "No biggie. It's not like I burned the house down. Anyway Melissa said that we're staying off school again today. So is everyone else" then she left the room.

I picked up my blanket, wrapped it around me and threw myself onto the bed. I lay like that for about twenty minutes but couldn't get back to sleep and so I decided to get up.

I didn't bother taking a shower because I was planning on working out in the gym so I would take one later.

I changed into my black sweat bottoms and a white tank top and wore white running shoes and pulled my hair back and wore a white headband and a ponytail.

While changing I took of the cover that Jacob had placed over my tattoo. He said I could take it off today. The tattoo now looked even better.

I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When I was in the kitchen I noticed that the girls were in the swimming pool. The boys must have been in the gym then. _Great_ I thought sarcastically.

I left the kitchen and headed into the gym. All of the boys were in there working out. I felt a bit uncomfortable with all of them in here while I work out but I continued anyway.

"Hey Bella" Emmet grinned at me.

"Hi" I smiled back at him.

I walked over to the treadmill and placed my water in the stand. I turned it on and started a fast jog.

* * *

After thirty minutes of using the treadmill I came off it and greedily drank half of my water.

"Jesus girl, you can run" Emmet said.

I chuckled and said "Thanks"

"Did you ever think about running for the school team?" he asked walking towards me while slinging a towel over his shoulder.

"Nah, I don't really want to run for the school. I like to run for myself you know" I explained while taking another drink of my water.

The real reason why I liked to run was because it helped me with my dancing. It kept me fit and active for it so I could dance for ages without breaking a sweat. It also strengthened my legs because if I always run faster every second time I go on the treadmill and my legs want to give up and they feel so weak but if I continue they strengthen up so they'll be better yet again for even longer the next time I'm on the treadmill.

"Aw I see" he nodded.

"Thanks" I said and decided to ask him a question "So are they real muscles or steroids?" I asked.

"What?" he asked shocked "Mw? Using steroids? Only the freshmen ask me that!" he laughed. "No by the way I don't. This is all muscle for my Rosie baby" he said kissing his biceps.

I laughed at his love for his muscles and then headed over to the weights. I was about to start when I heard a small music noise. I silenced everyone in the room and listened for the noise again. Then I finally got it. It was the landline ringing. I ran out of the gym and into the hallway to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said enthusiastically. I internally groaned.

"Same to you Mike. Anything I can help you with?" I asked begging god to end this conversation badly.

It's not that Mike wasn't nice it's just that he's too nice. As in creepy pervert nice. He had asked me several time before he went out with Jessica to go out with him but each time I told him no. He was so annoying.

"Are you sick? Because you're not in school and I thought you were. I can come over and help you get better?" he asked. I was just about to vomit down the phone.

"No I'm fine I…already got help" I said hoping he wouldn't know I was lying.

"Who?" he asked nosily.

"Em-" before I could finish my sentence Mike started to cut me off.

"Look Bella. I like you, you like me. Why can't you just admit it?" he asked "Bella, I love you. I have loved you since the day I first laid my eyes on you. Your skin is like silk beneath my fingers. Your hair is like a sea of brown. Your eyes are like coco-pops-" now it was my turn to cut him off.

"Mike" I shouted to get him to shut up. I tried to come up with some excuse to get him to leave me alone for good "I'm a lesbian. A mad horny lesbian who likes girls and not boys. I don't like you" I shouted. Just as I said that the girls came inside and the boys had heard me shouting and decided to come out to the hallway. _Great! Now they all just heard my false confession of being a lesbian _I thought sourly and sarcastically.

"So do you prefer Brunettes or blondes?" Mike asked.

I had it up to hear with him so I just slammed the phone down onto the receiver angrily. Everyone was still looking at me with their mouths open.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Dude you're a lesbian?" Emmet said.

"What the fuck do you think!" I said hoping he would catch on that I wasn't one.

"This is awesome. Now we need another hot lesbo gi-" I cut Emmet off like I did with Mike and shouted at him while I got up close into his face "I'm not a fucking lesbian!"

"But you just said you were?" he asked confused as he scratched his head and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. It was actually funny what he did because he didn't do on purpose he did it like it was something he did casually.

"Mike Newton keeps annoying me so I told him it to get him off of my back" I explained "Got it?"

"Yup" he said popping his 'p'.

"Good" I nodded and walked through the guys to get into the gym. I grabbed my bottle of water and finished it before dumping it and then I headed up to my room.

I was going to go for a swim but I didn't want Melissa or anyone else to know about my tattoo so I covered it up like a bandage and made sure it would be able to stay on while I would be in the water.

Once I had managed to get that done I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my black Speedo one piece swimsuit. I grabbed my goggles and left the room. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I changed into my swimsuit while putting my clothes in the wash basket. I left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Once I got to the kitchen I dumped the lasagne and cleaned up a few dishes before heading out to the pool.

As soon as I went out the girls noticed me and what I was wearing and started to laugh at what I assumed was my swimsuit. Alice and Rosalie were the only ones who weren't laughing. _Weird _I thought.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face!" I shouted to them. As soon as I had said that Tanya got a smug look on her face and climbed out of the pool wearing nothing but what looked like two pieces of string.

She walked right up to me and got right into my face and said "Where did you get that? Wal-mart" all the girls started to laugh.

"Well at least my swimsuit doesn't consist of two pieces of string" I said back while crossing my arms over my chest and taking a step closer to her. I kept taking steps closer to her until she was right at the edge.

She noticed she was at the edge and looked back at it and then back at me. As soon as she turned back to me I said "Boo". She jumped a little and lost her balance as she fell back into the pool and squealed.

Emmet and jasper started to laugh along with Luke and Alex while Edward glared at me. Edward swam over to her and was asking her if she was hurt and was she okay and some other crap too. Pity she hadn't hit her head of the tiles.

I walked back into the house and went to the storage room to get the rope I usually use when I'm doing my laps. I walked back out to the swimming pool and tied the rope at the top of the pool and at the bottom of the pool.

I walked back up to the top and let my feet dangle in the pool while I sat down on the edge and got used to the water.

After a few minutes I did a mini dive into the water and came back up. By now the 'pops' were playing couples against couples on each others shoulders. I ignored them and started to swim my lengths. I had done twenty lengths and decided to get out.

I got out of the pool while they were still goofing around and headed up to the bathroom. I put my swimsuit in the laundry basket, took of the bandage I used to cover my tattoo and binned it. I turned the shower on and stepped in.

* * *

After my shower I stepped out and weighed myself. I had lost just one pound while swimming. I was now weighing nine stone and four pounds. I might not have looked it but I weighed it. If I was to ever dance with a partner I'd be too heavy for them to lift me. I needed to cut out on my food and now.

I cleared up my mess and left the bathroom with a towel around me and one around my head. I walked down the hallway to my room. Just as I was about to go into my room Edward walked out of it and bumped into me causing me to fall backwards. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall.

Then suddenly a spark went shooting through my body and I felt an arm wrap around my waist stopping me from falling. I opened my eyes and looking right at me was a pair of bright emerald green eyes. They were truly captivating.

I broke away from the green eyed saviour's gaze and it was none other then Edward. I internally groaned. He set me upright and let me go. When I realised I was just wearing a towel I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks. I straightened myself out and asked "Why were you in my room?"

"I came up to talk to you" he said coldly. Like what the hell was up with this guy, seriously? I never did anything to him that would make him angry at me.

"So talk then" I said.

"I think what you said to Tanya was uncalled for and I would like you to apologise to her for it" he said seriously. I had to control myself not to laugh at what he had just asked me to do. Not a hope in hell would I ever apologise to her.

"No" I said simply.

"Excuse me?" he said as if he couldn't believe I had just said it to him.

"Your excused" I said and walked past him into my room and I was just about to close my door until he placed his foot in my way.

"Why are you so rude all the time?" he asked disgusted.

"Please your girlfriends one to talk. I mean c'mon that whole thing with Derek, I would bet fifty dollars it was her coming onto him" I said smugly.

"I know she would never do that to me and you know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"I would say that you are just jealous because I have Tanya as my girlfriend and not you" he stated matter of factly.

"You could have the fucking crown jewels for all I care but I wouldn't be jealous. Know why?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I know what I want in life, I know what I'm going to do and I know that if I had a boyfriend I would know if he was screwing half the student body and that I would dump him like that" I snapped my fingers in his face. "So tell me why Edward. Tell me why on earth would I be jealous of a slut?"

"……" silence. He stood there speechless. I took that as my chance and I closed the door in his face and locked it. I walked over to my wardrobe and threw on a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans, purple converse, a white tank top with a random quote saying 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb' in black writing and a long black cardigan.

I brushed threw my hair and blow dried it enough so I wouldn't catch the flu and tied it up into a tight bun. I grabbed my cell phone and headed downstairs.

School would be finishing now and I had an interview for a job today down in Port Angeles at a book store. I know my parents are rich but I want to be able to stand on my own two feet.

I walked into the kitchen and wrote a note for Melissa.

_Away to Port Angeles_

_Bella_

My mom had this crazy obsession thing that if we were ever going out and we didn't tell anyone she would tell us to write a note for someone else to find so then they would now.

I walked out into my car and headed for Port Angeles.

* * *

Soon after I finally arrived in Port Angeles at the 'Thunderbird and whale new and used books' bookstore. I parked my car and walked into the bookstore.

Sitting behind the counter was women around the age of fifty. I walked up to the desk and she looked up.

"Oh hello pet. You must be Bella" she stood up and shook my hands.

"Yeah" I said shaking her hand back.

"Oh well dear I'm so sorry but I need to close up early today. My daughter is in labour at the minute. I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing but I can already tell you will do just great. Consider yourself hired" she smiled grabbing her handbag and keys while locking the register.

"Thank you so much. I won't disappoint you. When do I work?" I asked as we both walked towards the door.

"Can you do Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays?" she asked hopefully.

"That's perfect" I smiled at her as we stepped out of the store.

"Thank you again and I'm sorry for dragging you out here" she locked up and waved at me "Bye"

"See ya" I called after her and walked towards my car.

It was now getting pretty dark. I was pissed of at first when she told me she had to leave but when I was told I got the job I my pissed off mood just faded away.

I turned on my cars engine and drove to the nearest star bucks. I pulled over, turned the cars engine off and got out.

I walked into the star bucks and ordered a cappuccino. I paid for it and sat at a booth while I drank it.

I was sitting down for about five minutes when I heard someone say "Fancy meeting you here" he chuckled.

I looked up and Jacob was smiling down at me holding a drink too.

"May I?" he asked gesturing to the seat across from me with his hand. I place my drink on the table.

"Yeah sure!" I replied.

"So what brings you here? Missing me." he joked.

"I actually was meant to have a job interview but she had to go and I got promised the job without the interview" I said and took a sip of my drink.

He smiled and laughed silently.

"What?" I asked curious to know what was so funny.

"Em you have some stuff on your..." he trailed of chuckling.

"I have what?" I asked confused. I lifted my napkin up and tried to wipe away whatever I presumed was on my face.

Jacob lifted up his napkin and brought it up near my face and looked me in the eyes and said "May I?" I nodded and he wiped the napkin over my upper lip and I realised I had some of my cappuccino on me.

I blushed looking down and managed to mumble a 'thank you'.

"You're welcome" he chuckled again "Look I have to go but would you like to go out with me on Saturday?"

"Sure" I grinned and he did too.

"Could I get your address so I can pick you up?" he asked.

"Are you sure? I live in Forks and I don't want to cause you any troub-" he cut me off and said "It's no bother"

"Okay here it is" I said and wrote it down on his hand.

We both got up and we walked out together.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your car?" he asked kindly.

"Only if you want to" I said and we walked in a comfortable silence to my car.

I said goodbye to Jacob and headed home.

* * *

When I got home Melissa and Charlie were already in bed. Renee was up in the kitchen eating a tub of 'Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough'.

"Hey mom" I said leaning on the kitchen counter beside her.

"Hey sweetie. What did you do today?" taking another bite.

"Oh I got a job at a bookstore and had coffee with a friend from Port Angeles" I explained.

"Which friend is that?" she asked confused yet curious.

"Oh his names Jacob Black."

"Tell me more!" she pressed.

"Nothing like that" I scolded.

"Okay. Want some?" she offered me some ice cream.

"No thanks. I have to get more weight off due to dancing"

"Honey, I never actually seen you dance?" she questioned.

"You will someday" I joked.

"I'm away to bed" I said kissing her cheek just as she was about to stick another spoonful in her mouth I ate it quickly and hurried up the stairs.

I changed into my pyjamas quickly and jumped into bed. I fell asleep soon after.

**A/N: Hey! Me again! :L Read and review and as usual any questions just ask me! Toodles!**

**Amanda =]**


	5. Fights with a Video

**Dancer in the Dark: Part I**

**Chapter 5**

**Fights with a Video**

**Bella point of view**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep! _

I groaned as I rolled over my side and slapped my hand on my bedside table looking for the source of the annoying beeping noise which was called my alarm clock. I finally found it and searched around with my hand for the off button. I found it and went back into a sleep-like state.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I reached my hand up again to the bedside table and searched for my alarm clock. I finally got it and I threw it with a good bit of force against the wall. I heard it hit the wall and a couple of bangs and crashes later it was peaceful and quiet until Melissa came in.

"Wake up for gods sake!" she screeched in her nasally voice.

"Yup." I said sitting up on the bed while rubbing the eye boogers out of my eyes and rubbing a hand lazily across my face while patting down my hair.

I got up out of the bed in a zombie-like state and headed over to my stereo because I had left my i-pod in the car and couldn't use the i-home. I hit play and Nelly Furtado's 'I'm like a Bird' filled my room.

I walked down the stairs into the study and turned on my laptop. I opened up the internet explorer and got up my e-mail. I had one new e-mail. I clicked on it and read it and it was from Warren Bullock. He was a professional dancer. I had subscribed to his website for information on his tours. The letter was just about how he was having another tour but this one was in Paris. He was supposedly meant to be coming here for a concert in Seattle at the end of the school year.

I turned the laptop off and head back upstairs to take a shower.

After I took a shower and did my daily bathroom routine I was now set in front of my closet choosing what to wear. I wanted to go for something completely not me. Some thing different for one day to see what it would be like.

I picked up a pair of long black leggings, a long white tank top with a black splashes all over it and it was ripped at the rib cage and I pulled out a pair of black heels that covered most of my foot with designs.

Anyone who knew me knew that I never wear heels. I could walk in them fine but whenever I did my ass would go left right left right in that kind of lady like swaying or the shake your ass walk.

I pulled on the clothes and looked in the mirror. I actually hated to admit it but I looked pretty good. Now for my hair.

I blow dried it and straightened it as usual and looked into my mirror. I wanted a change in my hair too. I was kind of acting weird today. I went into the bathroom and looked for a pair of scissors and after a minute or two I found a pair.

I stood in front of the mirror debating over what I should do with my hair. I came across several ideas of what to do and finally decided on a full fringe.

I grabbed the scissors and pulled the front part of my hair down and placed it in between the blades of the scissors and then I clamped them shut and watched the hair falling to the ground hoping to god that it would come out good.

I looked into the mirror and I just about got the shock of my life. My fringe looked awesome. It was still missing something though. I thought about it for a few minutes and it hit me like a bullet. I need some streaks in my hair. Red one's maybe blue and purple too.

I decided to go to Clearwater's Busy Bee's after school and find out if they could fit me in. I left the bathroom and went back to my room. I grabbed everything I needed, stuffed them into my handbag and headed downstairs.

Renee, Charlie and Melissa were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a swig of it and my stomach grumbled with hunger. I ignored it but everyone else looked up at me weirdly.

"Look for once she isn't stuffing her face" Melissa sneered and turned to nibble on her low-fat diet breakfast and then turned back again to do a double take.

"Who did your hair?" she asked bewildered.

"I did, why?"

"Its actu-" she stopped mid-way and said "I'm not surprised. Not like you would know any hairdressers here."

"Your hair is lovely Bella. I must say you did an excellent job" she smiled "C'mon over and have some breakfast?" my mom said pointing to an empty seat.

"I'll get some at school" I lied and forced a smile.

I was hungry it just that I'll cut it out for at least a day and see how it goes. I wasn't going to turn anorexic I had complete control over my eating habits, I just needed to lose some weight that was all.

I grabbed my keys, left the house and headed towards the school. Ten minutes later I was pulling up into the parking lot. I wasn't nervous or anything about my new look because I didn't care what other people thought about me. It was what I thought and not them.

I cut the engine and got out of my car. Everything was normal until Tanya Denali pulled up in her convertible with the music up high and Irina and Kate singing along and she ended up parked beside me. That drew everyone's attention over to where we were.

To put it simply was that they were gawking at me with slightly open jaws. Hello? I can change my wardrobe a bit.

I walked across the car park with my head held high while avoiding the stares and whispers and walked into the school building. I walked to my locker and quickly got the books I needed for my morning classes.

My first few classes went by quickly. I got glares from most of the people in Melissa's group apart from Emmet, Alice and Jasper. In Spanish though Mike was as pale as a vampire. All the colour had completely left his face. It actually kinda looked like how a dead person would look like. He didn't make any moves on me. I guess he really did think I was a lesbian, so I decided to mess with him a bit. I wrote a note and passed it back to Alice without Mike noticing. It read

_Remember the phone call with Mike yesterday, well just play along with me ;) _

Emmet seen it to and they giggled a bit and then quietened down.

I turned to Mike and glanced at Alice slightly and winked. She nodded and continued to do what she was doing before.

"Oh my god Mike!" I said fanning myself dramatically "Isn't Alice like the hottest thing ever?" I asked him and his face became even paler if possible.

Mike raised his hand and said "Sir I don't feel too good"

"Go to the office" he said and continued on with whatever shit he was saying. I felt a bit sorry for him because he thought he might have a smidgen of a chance and then I went a dropped a bombshell on him.

Before Mike left I turned to Alice as he watched "Thanks for last night" and I winked at her while Mike hurried out of the classroom. Emmet looked like he was about to piss himself he was laughing that hard. Nothing much had happened after that and soon I was walking with Angela to the cafeteria.

We walked into the cafeteria and she spotted Ben, her boyfriend, straight away.

"Bella, Ben has already got my lunch so I'll see you at the table" she said as she walked over to him.

I walked over to the queue and tapped my foot impatiently as it moved slowly.

"You'll wear a hole in the ground if you keep doing that" a velvet voice said behind me.

"Whatever. Stupid line will barely even budge" I sighed frustrated while he was trying to stifle a laugh.

After another minute or two I finally got that impatient I literally pushed through the people while they complained and whined.

Once I finally got my bottle of water and sat beside Tyler.

"Hey guys" I greeted them and placed my water on the table.

"What happened to your food?" Eric asked looking at my water.

"I'm not hungry" I lied smoothly and then out of nowhere Lauren joined in.

"Where do you go whenever you finish eating your lunch?" Lauren asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know" she sneered giving me a disgusted look.

"Well your not going to know after that look you just gave me" I said while grabbing my water and leaving the cafeteria. I went to the library to catch up on some work I missed for the rest of lunch.

**Edward point of view**

I watched as Bella pushed her way through they queue like she was Moses parting the red sea. Jesus that girl was strong. Why would she want to be strong anyway what good would it do her?

I got my food and I grabbed a salad for Tanya and sat down with everyone at our table. Everyone was sitting beside their partner. I gave Tanya her salad and she thanked me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We were all talking about the game that was coming up on Friday when the girls started to talk about their cheer routine.

"Are we cheering at the game on Friday?" Alice asked.

"Yup" Melissa said while grinning.

"Are we using Bella's idea?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Hers worked out for us." Alice answered.

"Hey Melissa?" I said.

"Hm?" was her great response.

"How did Bella know what to do?" I asked.

"I don't know I don't exactly pay attention to her boring miserable life" she replied.

"Why does she always record like everything that goes on here at school, like basketball games, cheer routines, aqua aerobics and kick boxing and a whole lot of other stuff too?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know probably for some weird project or maybe she has a thing for recording people who sweat" Melissa answered not giving a care in the world "How am I meant to know?" she asked rhetorically.

"She is your sister?" Tanya said in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm not related to that piece of crap" she sneered nodding her head in Bella's direction. We all turned as she left her usual lunch table angrily and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Wonder what happened" Alice said to herself. I was too busy staring at her ass as she walked out to answer her. The heels looked good on her.

Holy shit! Did I just think that about Bella? The Bella Swan? The pretty/ugly girl? Oh my god. I did. Ugh! I mentally shuddered.

"Hey while were on the subject of Bella why was she wearing that thing on her leg the time we were in the pool?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, that's a good question" Rosalie said.

"I dunno" Melissa said sounding genuinely interested and then we all continued back to our conversation before Bella was brought in.

**Bella point of view**

Finally the bell rang which meant it was the last class of the day. I couldn't have been happier. I quickly stuffed my books in my bag and left the library and headed for biology.

As soon as that thought hit me I was suddenly dreading last period. I had biology with Edward. Ugh!

I walked through the corridors in a pretty shitty mood towards biology. I even slowed down so that I would be late. I walked into biology around five minutes late. Mr. Banner gave me the most disgusted look ever after he got over the shock of my change in appearance.

I walked over to my seat beside Edward and he was smirking. He is so full of himself. I sat there listening to Mr. Banner go on about some project we were meant to do. I tuned him out then and it wasn't until he said we were to go over to our partner's house and stuff to do it. I practically shit a brick over me and him doing a project together.

"What!" I shouted at Mr. Banner "I can't work with him!"

"Ms. Swan I suggest that unless you want a detention you should sit down"

"Stupid mother fucking asshole" I muttered under my breath.

"Temper, temper" Edward chuckled beside me remaining surprisingly calm.

"Piss off" I hissed at him while glaring at the back of Mr. Banner's head.

"Oohh touchy" he said in a high pitched voice.

He kept saying stupid things for the rest class and I was glad when the bell finally rang signalling the end of school.

Today I would be practising in the gym after school. I missed out on dancing the past couple of days. I needed to get back on schedule.

Edward already zoomed out of the classroom along with everyone else in seconds. I grabbed my books, stuffed them into my bag and headed to my locker. The halls were crowded with people trying to leave the school as fast as they could. I reached my locker and people were crowded round what was most likely a fight because of their chanting.

I stepped through and I was surprised to see Edward and Derek fighting again. It was mostly Edward fighting though. Derek kept shouting at him that it wasn't true and stuff.

"I told you to keep your fucking hands off of her!" he said grabbing Derek by the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't do an-" Derek started but was cut off as Edward pulled his fist back and swung it hitting him right in the face. It looked like it hurt.

I didn't know what it was but I knew for a fact that Derek never did anything to Tanya. The more I thought about it the more I was convinced it was Tanya who was trying to make a move on Derek. I mean he was a pretty good looking guy whenever his nosed wasn't a bloody waterfall. Derek didn't deserve this. Then I decided to step in.

I dropped my bag and walked into the space the crowd had given them to fight and folded my arms across my chest.

"Cullen!" I shouted which got his attention and the crowd's too "If you think you're so tough hit me" I said stepping up to him.

"Bella don't" Derek said coming to step in between us but I put my hand out and stopped him.

"I don't hit girls" he said.

"Hit the fucking bitch Edward!" Tanya shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah Edward, hit me!" I said smugly. I knew he wouldn't do it. as much as I hated to admit it he was sort of a gentleman.

"I don't hit girls" he repeated even louder but then something weird happened. His expression looked pained and it was like he was remembering something.

He sighed stepping back and walked through the crowd and down the hall somewhere.

"I'll fucking hit you then" Tanya said coming up to me.

"Don't even try it" I said through clenched teeth.

Then she lifted her hand to slap me but I dodged it quickly and punched her hitting the side of her face. My arm went passed her and I pulled it back with as much strength as I had and elbowed her on the other side of her face. She went to hit me again and stumbled forward. I grabbed the top of her head and pushed it down on my knee bringing my knee up and hitting her head full whack of my knee.

She dropped to her knees just as Edward came back. Her face was covered in blood as she clutched her nose while crying.

"That was seriously uncalled for" Melissa said to me and walked over to help Tanya along with Edward and the rest of their group.

"Bella" Derek said from behind me "I need you to stop butting in on fights between me and Edward"

"I saved your ass. You could at least be grateful" I sneered at him and grabbed my bag and headed to the gym. I decided I would get my books from my locker later on.

When I got to the gym I quickly changed into a pair of shorts a tank top and I pulled a grey hoodie over my top. I set up my camera and played Lady Gaga's Bad Romance, pulled my hood up and started to dance.

**Edward point of view**

After helping Tanya the girls decided to treat her by taking her shopping. I couldn't believe Bella did that. Why on earth did she just attack Tanya? Tanya had told me Bella just lashed out at her because she was my girlfriend and that it was because I didn't hit her. I mean what kind of sick bitch was Bella!

I needed to clear my head so I started to wander about the school. I got stopped by Mr. Banner and just told him there was something I forgot in a classroom somewhere. He nodded and just left me be.

I was walking past the gym when I heard music. I thought back to what would be on, on a Thursday after school, but nothing was on. I decided to check it out.

I walked into the gym and up the stairs to the balcony part of it. In the gym was a girl with luscious brown hair covered with a grey hoodie. She wore a pair of black shorts and had a tattoo of butterflies on her left leg going the whole way up. She had the perfect figure. I couldn't get a look at her face but so far I thought she was gorgeous. I mean beautiful.

I watched her as she danced and quickly pulled out my phone and started to record her. She was dancing for five minutes straight. Whatever song came on after the one before she danced to it perfectly.

My leg got numb after another minute or two and I moved it and whatever I did a searing pain shot through my leg and I yelled out in pain. The girl looked up and saw me, but quickly looked away and gathered some stuff up and ran.

I tried to move but my leg was numb and it went like jelly when I tried to walk let alone run.

Once my leg was fine again I headed to my Volvo. I sat in the car and watched the video I took of her. The way she danced was so graceful. I sighed and drove home trying to figure out who she was.

**Bella point of view**

He saw me! That was the only thought going through my head as I grabbed my stuff and ran.

Edward Cullen had seen me. Did he know it was me? Why was he even there? Did he know I went there on Thursday and he actually planned to hit me because I hit Tanya? I had so many questions to be answered.

I got into my car and drove home in an incredible speed. I had so much to deal with that I couldn't wait until Saturday with my date with Jacob so I could relax and have some fun.

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had borrowed books from a friend and I was completely glued to them and couldn't stop. So read and review!**

**Amanda =]**


	6. Groceries, Drunk Edward and a Flat tyre

**Dancer in the Dark: Part I**

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter name**

**Edward point of view**

When I got home, I dropped my bag at the door and went up to Alice's room. I knocked on her door and heard some girlish giggles and then she finally answered me.

"What's up?" she asked sticking her spiky out the door.

"Who's in?" I asked looking over her head.

"Oh, Tanya, Rosalie, Melissa, Irina and Kate. We might be heading over to Tanya's then to meet the boys including you"

"Right. Alice do you know a person who has a tattoo on their leg at school? Preferably a girl" I whispered so none of the other girls would hear. Knowing them, they would get curious.

She tapped her chin in thought for a moment and then her eyes perked up but then she sighed dejected "Sorry, no clues."

"Alright thanks anyway" I sighed and walked up to my room.

Why had I never seen her before in the gym? I probably walk past her everyday in the corridor without even knowing. How did she learn to dance like that though I wonder? There were no dancers or dance teachers in Forks to teach someone how to dance they way she did. She seemed like a professional.

Maybe she was. Maybe the school had hired her to do lessons and it was a secret until the time where they would let us know and I wasn't meant to find out!

I flopped down on my bed annoyed. That was the most stupid reason for why she was there. I think Emmet could even think of something more intelligent then what I just thought of.

"Edward we're leaving in fifteen minutes so hurry up and get ready!" Alice shouted up.

"Fine" I sighed and decided to take a shower but not before replaying the video I recorded of her dancing.

**Bella point of view**

When I got home I quickly changed out of my dancing clothes in case Edward did know it was me and followed me home but I could trick him by saying it wasn't me because who on earth would believe that I could dance. I am one of the clumsiest people ever to walk the planet. I doubt anyone would believe it.

I took a nice hot warm shower to relax my muscles. While drying my hair my stomach started to grumble loud and then I collapsed on the shower floor with pain. I did not know what it was but it was painful.

The pain left though as quick as it had come but I still stayed on the floor afraid that if I moved a certain way while getting up it would come back.

After about ten minutes I decided to get up. I slowly got up and finished rinsing my hair out. I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel to wrap around my body and one for my hair, and headed to my room.

I searched in my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black Nike tracksuit bottoms with white stripes down the side and a matching Nike tank top and hooded jacket along with my new white Nike runners. This evening I was just going to relax.

I walked downstairs and looked in the fridge to see what was in to eat. We did not have anything that I wanted at the minute so I decided to go to the grocery store. I locked the house up took my key with me and headed to my car.

I got into my car, started the engine, and headed off. As I drove through Forks I passed Tanya's house and I saw Melissa and the rest of her usual group getting out of their cars. Emmet caught sight of me passing by and he smiled and waved showing his dimples. I waved back at him laughing silently to myself. He was such a goof but he didn't seem as stuck up as the other people in his wee clique.

I eventually reached the one main shop I knew in Forks and pulled up. After I locked my car I walked towards the shop and noticed Mike Newton leaving the store.

I was just about to turn around and make a run for it before he seen me but I was too late because he sped up a bit until he was closer to me.

"Bella!" he called enthusiastically. I groaned while trying to think of an excuse for a quick getaway.

"Mike" I said faking enthusiasm and you could hear the hint of irritation in my voice.

"How are you?" he asked looking me up and down.

"I'm in such a hurry. I have to go to the sex shop to get my girlfriend and me some new toys so I need to hurry. Bye Mike!" I called walking off into the shop to get my groceries. I hoped he still believed that lesbian line I pulled off on the phone to him the other day cause if it worked like this every time then I was happy with it.

Once I was in the store I headed to the sections with the food I needed and was soon making my way over to the till with a basket of food.

As the cashier scanned my stuff I noticed outside the window behind the cash register Edward's silver Volvo had pulled up into the car park right beside my car. It was only recently I noticed that everywhere I go he would be there after me or everywhere I went he was already there. It was a wee bit weird.

"Twenty two dollars exactly please" said the cashier quickly snapping me back to reality. I handed her the exact amount, gathered up my shopping bags, and headed to the door.

I was about to open the door when it came flying open itself and hit me straight in the face. I lost my balance and fell with my grocery's going in every direction.

I hit the floor hard and I could hear someone chuckle quietly. I knew that chuckle all too well. Stupid Edward was the only one with that chuckle.

I rubbed my back a bit where I had fallen, it was sore a bit. I did a flip upwards while on my back and landed back on my feet again just in time to see Edward's shocked face before he quickly covered it with his usual smug grin.

"It seems like someone can never stay on her feet for more then just a few seconds" he laughed and walked toward the cash register. I gathered up all my groceries, left the shop without looking back once, and loaded them into the car.

Instead of heading straight into the car and home I decided to take a short breather and I was leaning on the back of my car thinking on ways to kill Edward without being caught. No solutions were available to my disappointment. After a few short minutes I climbed into the car and drove off jus as Edward left the store. I noticed that he was carrying a lot of beer with him and other alcohol. Looks like there was going to be a party somewhere.

As I drove home my mind wandered to Jacob. Yeah he was nice, good looking and he had the whole package, but what would he want with me. He probably felt sorry for me and took pity on me. I cleared the thoughts from my head and I realised I was nearly home.

As soon as I got home I decided to make myself a cheese toasty. I thought I deserved something tasty for not hitting Edward today. Once I prepared my cheese toasty and put it into the toasty maker I started to pack away the groceries. Then I dug into my toasty.

After my toasty I went upstairs and took a shower to relax myself. My muscles were a little bit tense. Once out from shower my phone rang. The caller id read Jacob :)

**Hello Jacob!**

_Hey Bella! Are you doing anything tonight?_

**Not that I know of, why?**

_W__ell I was wondering if you wanted to go to a house party with me._

I guess you could say I liked Jacob a wee bit. I wasn't sure though if I would go out with him to a house party where people would be making assumptions about us. It wouldn't hurt though to go out for a once off it's not as if it could do any damage or anything. I contemplated it for a few seconds longer until I remembered that Jacob was on the other end and I was keeping him waiting.

**Yeah. Sure, I'll go out with you to the party. Where is it? **

_Great it is at my friend's house in La Push. There will be a good enough crowd going to it so it should be a good night. _

**Sounds like fun!**

_Where do you want me to pick you up?_

**I'll text you the address okay? **

_Perfect. __I will collect you at around six-ish maybe, because it will take about an hour and a half to get there._

**Great, see ya soon.**

After being on the phone to Jacob I forgot that normally people dress up for parties and all that crap. I sighed and opened my wardrobe to look for something to wear.

I didn't see much of a point on dressing up but I thought to myself that I should do something a little different. I pulled on a pair of ripped dark blue skinny jeans, red Nike high top trainers, a white strap top and a red crop top over the white one.

Next I bent forward, flipped my hair too, and blow-dried my hair. When I came back up it was like a huge bush. I ran a brush through it quickly and tied it up into a high ponytail.

I checked my appearance in the mirror and I looked okay. I put a flick of mascara on my eyelashes to make them stand out among my face. Now I was finished and it took me a total of fifteen minutes, the blow-drying taking up ten. If it were Melissa then it'd be a completely different story. She would most likely take about two hours at the most.

I checked the time on my alarm clock and I had another thirty minutes left until Jacob would be here. What was I supposed to do now? There wasn't much that I could do really.

I decided that I would check my e-mail since I hadn't checked it in a few days. As I signed in I was also signed into my messenger.

When my messenger came up it showed I had a two new friend requests. There was on from someone called WhErE_jAcObS_wOlF who I assumed was Jacob black. Then there was one from some random person called I-LOVE-NUMMIES. I deleted them seeing as I had no idea who they were but with a name like that I wasn't sure I wanted to know. It was probably some kid who got someone's name wrong and added me by accident. That had happened to me before. I ended up with Mr. Banner's messenger somehow and I thought it was a cousin of mine. Mr. Banner couldn't look me straight for at least a week. I had accidently asked him where should we meet and my house or yours.

After I checked my e-mail I decided to look up some dance schools. As I was looking through a list of schools the doorbell rang. I assumed it was Jacob here to collect me so I called out "Come on in!"

I exited the internet explorer and turned the laptop off for the rest of the night.

I grabbed my phone and some money just in case and went down the stairs expecting to see Jacob there but I was surprised to see Edward standing there. He looked a little bit rough, like he was drinking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked casually.

"Melissa wants you to get her a spare change of clothes or something like that in her wardrobe. Something she can wear out." He said unimpressed. I couldn't blame him though I'd hate to be the messenger for Melissa too.

"Why didn't she ask Kyle to come?" I asked wondering.

"He has had a little bit more to drink then the rest of us. I'm the only one sober enough to drive." He said slowly.

My guess was that he was only the most capable one of driving by one beer. He was drunk. What kind of an idiot drinks and drives. I thought he would have had at least a bit more sense then that seeing as his parents are so highly praised in the area. Everyone thinks he is god's gift when really he was just another idiotic teenage guy who'll get pissed most of the time and will end up getting some girl pregnant and do something else stupid.

"Aw right. Come on up sure and I'll grab her a bag." I said starting up the stairs.

Edward tried to lift his foot onto the first step only he swayed a little. I was surprised at how he had managed to get here without causing a car accident on his way. I wasn't going to let him drive back home again so I decided to drive him myself once I got Melissa her clothes.

"You stay here, cause I doubt you'll make it up and I'll get the stuff" I called out while heading up the stairs.

When I reached Melissa's room I thought I wouldn't get through it. The amount of clothes, make—up, jewellery and shoes scattered across the room was unreal. You couldn't see the floor at all. This must have been what it was like every time she went out for the night.

I walked into the room stepping over some of her things so I wouldn't break anything. I didn't know what to grab for her so I just decided to grab stuff that matches and it would have to do.

I picked up a black skirt, a pink strapless top that was lying beside the skirt and a pair of pink heels with a black cardigan. That would have to do her because I was wasting enough time as it was already.

I put the clothes into a black shoulder bag of Melissa's and headed down the stairs to Edward.

He was looking at some family photos that were scattered about the sitting room. Then he burst out into laughter at one in particular.

"What's so funny?" I mused.

"You tried to eat a television!" he laughed louder.

"Hey! In my defence how was I meant to know that the food on the screen couldn't be gotten through it" I said jokingly.

"It's hilarious" he laughed again but this time calming down.

Just then the doorbell rang again. I had completely forgotten bout Jacob. I rushed to the door to answer it and Jacob stood there smiling. He was wearing faded black jeans with hints of grey which hung low on his hips, white Nike trainers and a black fitted t-shirt with the words "dare to be rare" in white on it. I had to laugh aloud at that.

"Nice to see you too." He smiled.

"I love your t-shirt" I smiled, calming down from the laughing.

"So are you ready?" he questioned.

"Well not entirely. Come on in" I said and stood back to let him in.

"Who's the guy?" he asked casually with no hint of jealousy what so ever.

"My sister's friend who is drunk here plans to drive home but I'm taking him home even though I don't like the guy and though sometimes I wish he was dead, I wouldn't like it to happen literally" I smiled at Jacob towards the end.

"Well we can both take him in my car and then head to the party?" he suggested.

It was a good idea. His plan was a lot better then the one I had originally thought of. I had planned to let Jacob come with Edward and I while I drove to his house and then we drive back to my house for Jacobs's car and then leave. Thinking back on it now, it was a pretty crap idea.

"Let's do it" I said and turned to Edward. "You ready?"

"Yup!" he popped the p.

Jacob helped me haul Edward out the his car…well Jacob did most of the hauling insisting that he could handle it and for once in my life I let someone help me when I didn't need it.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out to the car. When we got Edward in the car we buckled ourselves into the car Jacob started the engine and turned to ask me for directions. "Where are we headed first?"

"Edward where are you headed?" I called into the back to him.

"Tanya's gaff" he slurred slowly.

"We take the next right, then left until you come up to a health clinic and then go past it for a while and you'll see a huge brick house" I told Jacob.

"No bother" he said turning to wink at me. I blushed looking away slightly.

After a few short minutes of joking about how drunk Edward was and that he couldn't handle drink Jacob asked me about my tattoo.

"How is the tattoo?" he smiled.

"Its good but I need to keep it covered from the others" I told him and then just realised what I had said in front of Edward.

I turned back to see what his reaction would be but it turned out he was fast asleep. He was slightly drooling too, which was hilarious.

When we reached Tanya's place we let Edward out and manage his own way to the door.

"Ready to head now?" Jacob asked backing out of the driveway.

"Yeah, although I don't go to parties really that much so don't expect too much fun out of me" I joked about.

"Your fun as you are" he grinned looking at me.

As Jacob was driving the car lowered down on one side. Then you could here the flat rubber tyre against the ground. He pulled over and got out to examine the damage.

"I don't think we'll be heading to any party tonight," he said sadly.

"It's okay, we can think of this as a rain check" I smiled at him "Do you not have any spares?"

"That was my spare" he said scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. It was really cute.

We decided to walk back to my house, which would only take about ten minutes and phone him a cab. As we walked we talked about ourselves more and I got to know him a lot better.

When we reached my house we phoned a cab to collect Jacob in about an hour. We had some Malibu and coke and laughed, joked around and spoke until the cab came. We didn't take too much so we weren't drunk.

I walked with him out to the cab. "Thanks again, the party was fantastic" I grinned at him as he was standing by the door of the cab.

"No bother. We should do it again sometime only I'll bring an extra spare tyre"

He came over to stand beside me. He grabbed my hands gently in his and leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a simple yet sweet gesture which means more to me then a full on make out session.

"Bye Bella" he grinned as he got into the cab.

"See ya" I waved and walked towards the house.

Once I was inside I locked the doors and headed upstairs. I changed out of my clothes and got into bed.

I rolled about the bed for about twenty minutes until I fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for taking god knows how many months to update but I have a good reason s****o here it is. My laptop broke a good few months ago and I didn't get it fixed until recently. I had a computer to type it on only its one of those chunky ones so I hated typing with it so I left it until I got my laptop back, which was just on Sunday.**

**There is a video on youtube for my story. Thanks to Alitronia for creating it. Its awesome :D Just look up the name of the story and you'll get it.**

**Don't forget to read and REVIEW!**

**Amanda =]**


	7. Update to all followers

I haven't had a computer since I updated that last chapter so I haven't had a chance to write one but I will hopefully get a new laptop within the next month or two and I will definitely be continuing this story as I have so many ideas for it that I haven't had a chance to write.

Thank you to everybody who has followed, reviewed and read this story. I promise I will finish this and I won't leave such a gap in the time frame of updates. Thank you for being so patient and I'll hopefully have a laptop to update soon for you guys! Also there is a video for my Fanfiction check the link out! watch?v=-LL-a_SnbYE

Thank you for following and keeping up :)

Amanda =]


End file.
